


[爱兰]几年后

by AAAnger



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAnger/pseuds/AAAnger
Summary: 交往前提，兰加单独居住设定（就当爱总出钱买的房吧）
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 19





	[爱兰]几年后

滑板相撞的时候，驰河兰加有一瞬的愣怔，不仅仅是因为爱抱梦出乎意料的举动，还因为抵在自己身后的身体。

迟钝如他，在那时也反应过来了，自己后腰上的那片炽热究竟是什么。其实也没什么可羞耻的，人在兴奋时，大脑会向腺体发送出分泌激素的指令，只不过是运动中普通的生理反应罢了。他脑子里想的更多的是如何逃脱男人的桎梏，那点奇怪的想法很快就被抛去了不知道哪个角落。

后来某天，神道爱之介向他承认：“是因为你。”

驰河兰加瑟缩了一下，躲开了来自身后的吻，不明所以地“啊”了出来。

“因为你实在是……太美丽了。”

一只手按在驰河兰加的颈侧，令他无法逃离开下一个吻。柔软的唇从后背直到耳垂，尖牙与舌带来了轻微的刺痛和些许悸动的感觉。

腿……撑不住了。

少年又长高的几公分，缩短了与男人之间的身高差距，也同样为男人行凶提供了一点便利。

驰河兰加试着挣扎了一下，但没有要逃脱的意思，“去床上。”神道爱之介的性器隔着布料，卡在他的臀缝间，这种感觉非常不舒服。

“不是早说过我今天回来吗，怎么还出去玩到这么晚？”神道爱之介的手不安分地扯掉了少年的腰带。

“实也约我去‘S’……你太忙了，根本没空陪我滑。”

其实赛道上处处都有监控，明显的或者隐蔽的，有三十个甚至更多个摄像头。只需要坐在监控室里，神道爱之介就能从各个角度观察他的Eve，但他更喜欢在现场近距离地看驰河兰加——最好是在兰加的身旁，从起点到终点。

手指侵入了后穴，借着润滑剂的帮助，在甬道里旋转、抽插。出差回来后的第一次性爱，神道爱之介往往都没有什么耐心，感觉三根手指在里面进出地毫无阻碍后，拉开了西装裤的拉链。

驰河兰加被就近放平在了餐桌上，搂着男人的脖子向他索吻，预备着下半身感到疼痛时再咬上一口，让神道爱之介也和自己共享痛觉。

尽管驰河兰加被同化了几年，心里的小算盘打的噼啪作响，但当真正被熟悉的阴茎开拓的时候，他向后仰起头，挤出自己肺里所剩不多的气体，发出一声呻吟。

神道爱之介以为他疼了，亲了亲驰河兰加的嘴角，暂时停下动作，沿着笔直的脊椎，从上往下抚摸着怀里人的后背，像是在安抚炸毛的猫。

深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出，驰河兰加的气音里都带着一丝甜腻，他用双腿夹住神道爱之介的腰，“继续。”其实他喜欢粗暴一些的交合方式，长期追求极限运动带来的刺激的大脑，做爱时都在期待着痛感，因为疼痛也能让人兴奋，让人清醒地意识到自己存活的现状。

或许是先前潦草的润滑起了一些作用，也或许是两个人的身体早已记住了彼此，后穴很快就吃进了整根阴茎，肠肉与海绵体亲密接触，包裹与被包裹的感觉格外清晰。

“爱之介，操我……快点……”驰河兰加试着缩了缩肛口，感觉阴茎似乎又深入了一点，饱满的龟头破开肠肉，进入了更加禁忌的地方。

神道爱之介一边挺腰操弄着发情的少年，一边在他的脖颈、胸前留下湿漉漉的吻，不管日常的衣服能否遮住这些位置，只要他想，就一定要制造出暧昧的痕迹。

双腿肌肉绷得更紧，连带着后穴也紧张了起来，驰河兰加不满于阴茎轻轻擦过穴道里的敏感点，抬着腰更加凑近男人的下体。

神道爱之介依旧不慌不忙，小幅度地在深处戳刺，似乎希望整个通道都能向他开放。他将驰河兰加的上半身稍稍抬离桌面，用一只手扯下环住自己的两条手臂，反剪到少年身后控制了起来。

等驰河兰加反应过来的时候，他的身体已经悬在了半空，手腕被人一只手握住，抵在了背后，而那人的另一只手则托住了他的臀部，如果忽略掉自己上肢的不适，驰河兰加觉得这个被抱起来的姿势很像抱婴儿。除了神道爱之介给予的两处似乎用处不大的着力点之外，驰河兰加唯一可以自主控制的就是两条腿，两条夹在神道爱之介腰上的腿。

偏偏在此时，男人放在他臀瓣上的那只手短暂地离开了一下，驰河兰加下意识地把腿夹得更紧，穴道也跟着收缩了一下。

“啪”的一声脆响，那只手又与臀瓣接触，伴随着神道爱之介轻吸了一口气。

“你要干什么？！”驰河兰加的屁股上挨了一巴掌，后背也不由自主地颤动起来。

神道爱之介保持着这个姿势，迈开了脚步：“不是你要求的吗，去床上。”

体内的阴茎似乎又胀大了一圈，随着走路不断地摩擦穴肉。驰河兰加越是紧张自己的处境，全身就越发敏感，等终于接触到柔软的床铺时，他已经射了出来，有些稀薄的白浊看上去像是不久前刚发泄过。

驰河兰加的话语断断续续：“想着你……自慰过……”

神道爱之介非常满意这个原因，但也并不妨碍他惩罚驰河兰加。

粗大的性器终于展示出它残暴的一面，大开大合的操弄令驰河兰加的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，伴随着微弱的叫声，流出一股又一股的黏液。

阴茎并不全部抽出，神道爱之介每次都留着一部分卡住括约肌，龟头寻找到驰河兰加最敏感的那个点，碾压后顺着直线摩擦，滑进里面。小穴里很快就出了水，“噗呲噗呲”的声音让神道爱之介感到愉悦。

“啊——好棒，好舒服……”爽到极致的时候，驰河兰加已经无所谓自己都在说些什么了，有时是男人的名字，有时是毫无意义的感叹，偶尔还有几个发音破碎的英文单词，这些声音往往都会被尖叫所取代。

神道爱之介早就松开了那两只白皙的手腕，转而去扣住身下纤细的腰身，驰河兰加并没有什么外部的敏感点，用手指摩擦腰侧不过是神道爱之介自己的特殊爱好罢了，看着那一小块皮肤被磨的通红，他的兴致也更高，不时拍打那两瓣臀肉，耳边就能听见一声高过一声的淫叫。

穴肉开始不受控制地收缩，驰河兰加呜咽着又射了一次，先是白浊喷射而出，在持续的这几秒中，神道爱之介在紧致的甬道里捣弄了几下，也射了出来。

被中出的感觉让少年手上不由得用了些力气，在男人的背后留下几道浅淡的抓痕，阴茎在射完精液之后又吐出了透明的液体，在灯光下亮晶晶的一片。

神道爱之介伸手握住连续射了两次的阴茎，在毫无用处的制止声中，用拇指的指甲轻轻刮蹭着驰河兰加的龟头。

淡黄的尿液流了出来，淅淅沥沥地，量也不是很多，想来是少年今晚在赛道上挥洒了不少汗水，膀胱里的储量也相应地减少了。

驰河兰加被抱着去了浴室，在花洒下才略微清醒了一些，由着神道爱之介帮他清理身体。

浴缸里的水是神道爱之介提前很久开始放的，尽管刻意调小了放入的速度，但因为两个人的性事持续过久，还是有水溢出，好在有防滑垫，驰河兰加还不至于腿软到滑倒。

被温暖的水包裹着，驰河兰加又有些昏昏欲睡，眼睛也闭了起来。神道爱之介迈进浴缸，特制的尺寸让两个成年男性在里面也不会感到拥挤，他环住驰河兰加的肩膀，让人靠在自己胸前，另一只手撸动着再次勃起的阴茎。

驰河兰加不知道什么时候又睁开了眼，伸手帮他抚慰着今晚只射过一次的性器。

“兰加，”神道爱之介开口，“兰加，帮我舔一下。”

于是两个人的体位又变成了神道爱之介坐在浴缸的边缘，而驰河兰加跪在他腿间，舔弄着阴茎。

小巧的舌尖从根部的卵囊开始舔起，一点一点，十分细致地服侍到龟头，然后驰河兰加张开嘴，把整根阴茎都吞了下去。神道爱之介按压着他的后脑，释放在喉管里。

“今晚不用收拾了，去另一间睡吧。”驰河兰加倒回熟悉的怀抱，打了个小小的哈欠，舌根弥漫的全是刚才吞下的精液的味道。

次卧和主卧一样，放了一张双人床，就是预备着在这种情况下用的。

“你不是一大早还要去开会吗？”

“……开完会以后，明天下午，姑妈们叫我回神道家，晚上应该不回来了。”

驰河兰加不咸不淡地“嗯”了一声。

神道爱之介抱着他的手臂又收紧了一些，“有机会的话，我一定把你……”

驰河兰加在他额前印下一个轻柔的吻，“你已经做的够好了，爱之介。”


End file.
